rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 91.1 Rubber Playtime
(8:25:30 PM) Lian: could you repeat that had to reset (8:26:52 PM) Priceless: so, we pull out one of the dolls, one of the balls, and one of the chairs? (8:30:29 PM) Lian: ok (8:32:35 PM) Priceless: I examine them, to note if they have any noteworthy distinguishing features, or if all the dolls/balls/and chairs had been the same (8:36:33 PM) Lian: each is different though of the same style it, its not litterally just chairs, chairs, couches, tables etc (8:37:06 PM) Priceless: well, yes, but a chair suffices as an example of a broad category. (8:39:24 PM) ***Priceless grants herself temporary telepathy, striding up to and and trying to make contact with the mind of the doll first. (8:40:55 PM) Lian: wits+awareness (8:42:03 PM) Priceless: (snagging a free succ) (8:42:11 PM) Priceless: (er... not free, I guess, but snagging a succ) (8:42:15 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (8:42:16 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 9 3 2 4 9 8 10 4 7 (8:42:23 PM) Priceless: (7) (8:48:27 PM) Lian: its a very confused setup (8:49:53 PM) Priceless: (hmm?) (8:53:26 PM) Lian: its a very confusing sort of setup its jumbled (8:53:57 PM) Priceless: "Can you hear me?" she asked the doll, trying to get it to focus. (9:01:20 PM) Lian: (voice or tp?) (9:02:20 PM) Priceless: (Voice first, then TP if no response) (9:04:31 PM) Lian: ~yes?~ (9:04:59 PM) Priceless: ~Who are you?~ she asked (9:08:11 PM) Lian: ~Iselei Wei~ (9:08:44 PM) Priceless: ~What are you?~ she asked (9:10:12 PM) Lian: ~the place says I am a toy~ (9:11:09 PM) Priceless: ~And what do you say?~ (9:11:29 PM) Lian: ~..no~ (9:11:57 PM) Priceless: ~how long have you been like this?~ (9:12:54 PM) Lian: ~a long time~ (9:16:34 PM) Priceless: ~What would you do if you could be free, or at least mobile again?~ (9:18:01 PM) Lian: ~I'd escape~ (9:18:27 PM) Priceless: ~And then?~ (9:19:45 PM) Lian: ~i don't know~ (9:23:08 PM) Priceless: ~and if I offered you your freedom, in exchange for your service?~ (9:23:35 PM) Lian: ~could I leave here?~ (9:24:07 PM) Priceless: ~of course. and, if the place claims me, you would be free to do as you wished~ (9:26:14 PM) Lian: ~ok~' (9:26:56 PM) Priceless: ~what was your specialty, skill-wise, before you were trapped?~ (9:28:17 PM) Lian: ~what?~ (9:28:53 PM) Priceless: ~what were you skilled at?~ (9:33:10 PM) Lian: ~why/~ (9:34:13 PM) Priceless: ~Well, it wouldn't do to, say, restore you to a form of weak physical ability if you were a warrior, for example.~ (9:35:49 PM) Lian: ~you could just undo what happened~ (9:38:04 PM) Priceless: ~I wouldn't be asking if I could, now would I?~ she countered (9:40:19 PM) Lian: ~I don't know~ (9:40:43 PM) Myrah_: ((So what's proceless fucking with?)) (9:42:14 PM) Lian: One of the dolls (9:42:15 PM) Priceless: ((One of the dolls)) (9:44:01 PM) Priceless: ~hint: probably not~ (9:44:41 PM) Myrah_: ((Priceless can have eight of 'em)) (9:45:35 PM) Priceless: (So far, she's pulled out one doll, one ball, and one chair) (9:46:20 PM) Lian: ~then what is going to happen~? (9:49:41 PM) Priceless: ~I will be restoring you to an animate human form, though, again, I would like to know what your skills are so as to model one that would suit your skills~ (9:52:58 PM) Lian: ~stealth, investigations~ (9:54:41 PM) Priceless: ~thank you~ She told her, VEEing her into a sexy, mobile doll, buffing social abilities and atts if they are low, and mucking with the resulting mind, hard wiring in adoration of Priceless, a belief that she was owned by and needed to obey her, that being what she was was a good thing and other tweaks, and throwing in a camoflage ability if that's kosher. (9:56:39 PM) Lian: she blinks.. (9:57:07 PM) Priceless: "Feeling better?" she asked of her. (9:59:00 PM) Lian: "Why am I still a toy?" (9:59:59 PM) Priceless: "Is it so bad, now that you can move?" (10:00:55 PM) Lian: "I thought you were changing it" (10:03:43 PM) Priceless: "I said I would give a human form, and this form is, in fact, human, at least in shape." she told her. (10:04:48 PM) Lian: "Its wierd" (10:05:56 PM) Priceless: "But it doesn't have to be bad, does it?" she asked, playfully pulling her closer. (10:06:56 PM) Lian: "I don't know" (10:11:05 PM) Priceless: "Trust me. It doesn't/ (10:11:24 PM) Priceless: " she stated, with the full force of her personality. (10:17:58 PM) Lian: (charisma+presence) (10:20:43 PM) Priceless: (snagging 5 succs with excellency, channeling convic) (10:20:56 PM) Priceless: `roll 14d10 (10:20:56 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 14d10: 9 9 8 1 7 4 9 9 5 5 2 9 10 3 (10:21:08 PM) Priceless: (13) (10:23:58 PM) Lian: she looks down at herself thinking (10:25:53 PM) Priceless: "Like this, age will not ravage you like it would others, and if you did not notice, I actually made it easier for you to sneak, in a way." She pointed out additionally.(cut off the latter if the camo ability was nixed) (10:26:21 PM) Lian: "I guess.." (10:28:21 PM) Priceless: "And I am sure you will acclimate." She told her, giving her a quick kiss. (10:29:38 PM) Lian: she blushes. (10:30:48 PM) Priceless: "Now, if you would please wait outside, I can show you some... fun, after I'm done in here?" she stated suggestively. (10:32:41 PM) Lian: she clumsily bounces out (10:34:58 PM) ***Priceless turns to the ball next, putting a hand to it, and again probing the mind. (10:35:27 PM) Lian: *bounce bounce bounce* (10:36:11 PM) Priceless: ~Hello?~ (10:37:56 PM) Lian: *much thoughts about bouncing* (10:39:31 PM) Priceless: ~Do you remember who you were?~ she queried (10:40:06 PM) Lian: ~play with me~ (10:41:34 PM) Priceless: ~If you answer my questions, I might~ she retorted (10:43:10 PM) Lian: ~bounce me I am a ball~ (10:43:22 PM) Priceless: ~What were you before you were a ball?~ (10:45:41 PM) Lian: ~a ball~ (10:46:40 PM) Priceless: ~So, you believe you were always a ball?~ (10:48:18 PM) Lian: ~yes~ (10:49:06 PM) Priceless: ~Are you sure? Why not try digging, try thinking about, say... feet, or hands~ she suggested (10:51:21 PM) Lian: ~nope~ (10:54:23 PM) ***Priceless pauses, trying to think of different avenues of stirring suppressed memories (11:01:08 PM) Lian: the ball sits there (11:03:22 PM) Priceless: ~Well, if you can't remember anything, I can't bounce you or play with you~ (11:05:25 PM) Lian: ~awww~ (11:06:22 PM) Priceless: ~but if you can remember SOMETHING, I'll bounce you. Once for each thing you can remember~ (11:06:37 PM) Lian: ~bouncing is fun I remember that~ (11:06:54 PM) Priceless: ~nice try, but it has to be unrelated to being a ball~ (11:09:01 PM) Lian: ~there are chairs around~ (11:10:31 PM) Priceless: She rolls her eyes, then bounces it once ~Guess I didn't cover that. But, perhaps, would you remember entering a room made of an odd material, and becoming the ball you are now while you bounced about?~ (11:10:52 PM) Lian: ~no~ (11:11:59 PM) Priceless: ~well, how about this, tell me you want to remember~ (11:12:15 PM) Lian: ~remember what?~ (11:13:16 PM) Priceless: ~Just say it? Even if it doesn't work, I'll bounce you more~ (11:17:46 PM) Priceless: (scratch that) (11:18:16 PM) Priceless: ~well, how would you like to be something other than a ball? Something that could, say, move and play on its own?~ (11:18:39 PM) Lian: ~but being a ball is the best~ (11:20:23 PM) Priceless: ~yes, but you can't bounce on your own, can you?~ she pointed out (11:21:47 PM) Lian: ~that would be wrong~ (11:22:03 PM) Priceless: ~oh?~ (11:24:40 PM) Lian: ~yes~ (11:24:54 PM) Priceless: ~how so?~ (11:27:15 PM) Lian: ~just because~ (11:27:50 PM) Priceless: ~Well, how do you know being other kinds of toys wouldn't be as fun, if you haven't tried being them?~ (11:30:13 PM) Lian: ~um~ (11:30:48 PM) Priceless: ~So, clearly, you should try them, shouldn't you?~ (11:33:22 PM) Lian: ~um~ (11:34:44 PM) Priceless: ~yes?~ (11:35:18 PM) Lian: ~bounce me~ (11:36:39 PM) Priceless: ~why?~ she queried (11:37:02 PM) Lian: ~because~ (11:39:48 PM) Priceless: ~say 'I want to be a dolly' and I'll bounce you~ (11:45:08 PM) Lian: ~um~ (11:45:34 PM) Priceless: ~or, think it, as it were, just do that, little thing, and I'll bounce you, a lot~ (11:46:16 PM) Lian: ~k~ (11:47:33 PM) ***Priceless waits for the thought-statement (11:56:01 PM) Priceless: (...) (11:58:49 PM) ***Priceless sighs, leaving the ball for later, and investigating the chair in the meantime, making a note to, if the chair turns out similarly, focus on getting dolls from Danzi (7/13/2011 12:00:00 AM) ***Myrah_ tells priceless to pick eight, keeping the highest essence one for a project (12:01:11 AM) Lian: (Its not too bright its not that hard to get past( (12:02:45 AM) Priceless: (it couldn't follow a simple 'repeat after me') (12:03:08 AM) Lian: (This shouldn't be too hard for you) (12:04:54 AM) Priceless: ~well, aren't you going to think it?~ she reminded it (12:05:11 AM) Lian: ~think of what?~ (12:06:44 AM) Priceless: ~repeat after me~ (12:06:52 AM) Priceless: ~I want to be a dolly~ (12:08:12 AM) Lian: ~you do?~ (12:08:34 AM) Priceless: ~no, you do~ (12:13:14 AM) Priceless: (And Lian wonders why I went to skip her...) (12:15:49 AM) Lian: (you've gotten people before on "I'm bored") (12:16:15 AM) Priceless: (urgh) ~so, you're bored, right?~ (12:17:01 AM) Lian: (what?) (12:18:43 AM) Priceless: (sorry, I just tend to think more... specifically, and find it a tad hard to grab a more nebulous VEE opportunity, since my mind tends to go "Nah, won't be accepted, make it solid") (12:19:43 AM) Lian: the more nebulous the statement of disastifaction and desire to change it the mroe you can play with it (12:21:31 AM) Priceless: (just saying what my mind tends to head towards) (12:23:17 AM) Lian: ~maybe?~ (12:25:30 AM) Priceless: ~and you want to be played with, right?~ (12:32:02 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (12:33:06 AM) Priceless: (VEE: Ornate wind up doll, life size, animate when wound up, increased performance and such) (12:35:34 AM) Lian: (why wind up?) (12:35:50 AM) Priceless: (seemed interesting?) (12:37:55 AM) Lian: (Doesn't seem like something you'd play with) (12:38:16 AM) Priceless: (Then non-wind up) (12:39:23 AM) Lian: (so another rubber?) (12:39:45 AM) Priceless: (sure) (12:42:24 AM) Lian: (Broad appearance/dress?) (12:43:00 AM) Priceless: (Shapely, playful, silly looking, I'm thinking pink. insert some mental stuff to help adjustment. Possibly clownish) (12:43:48 AM) Lian: (So rubber clown girl?) (12:44:43 AM) Priceless: (sure) (12:48:29 AM) Lian: she bounces aroudn the room talking quickly in a pinkypiesque fashion (12:49:42 AM) Priceless: "Now, dear, as much fun as we will likely have, I need you to wait outside. when I get back out, I'll see about arranging some parties." she told her, before moving on to the chair. (12:56:00 AM) Priceless: ~hello?~ she probed (12:59:26 AM) Lian: ~hello?~ (12:59:48 AM) Priceless: ~Might I ask who you are?~ (1:00:15 AM) Lian: ~no you will mock me~ (1:01:15 AM) Priceless: ~I promise I won't~ she replied earnestly (1:01:47 AM) Lian: ~or taunt me~ (1:02:10 AM) Priceless: ~I mean you no ill, I assure you~ she told the chair (1:04:46 AM) Lian: ~then why are you here?~ (1:05:29 AM) Priceless: ~Honestly? to breach the manse, though I took the opportunity to retrieve you, with the aid of an ally, from the room you were trapped in~ (1:06:51 AM) Lian: ~this is just another game~ (1:08:12 AM) Priceless: ~game?~ she asked, clearly confused (1:09:10 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (1:10:10 AM) Priceless: ~could you explain?~ she asked (1:11:12 AM) Lian: ~no, you know what you do~ (1:12:09 AM) Priceless: ~Well, if you won't give me your name, I will give you mine. I am Priceless Emerald.~ She replied, wanting her to believe the truth. (1:16:39 AM) Lian: ~Manosque~ (1:17:31 AM) Priceless: (Do I need to roll to know the name?) (1:17:56 AM) Lian: (Int+lore) (1:18:46 AM) Priceless: (snagging a free succ) (1:18:52 AM) Priceless: `roll 6d10 (1:18:53 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 6d10: 1 6 3 2 10 6 (1:18:57 AM) Priceless: (3) (1:19:04 AM) Lian: (yes) (1:19:39 AM) Priceless: ~Manosque.... you used the Eye of Autocthon, correct?~ (1:21:02 AM) Lian: ~no, that was my idiot grandchild~ (1:21:58 AM) Priceless: ~oh, sorry, that is rather... older history, might I ask what you are doing here? I must admit I did not expect to find someone of your... lineage here.~ (1:23:21 AM) Lian: ~I didn't want to die I fled north tried to use rumours of the area.. and am not a DAMNED CHAIR!~ (1:26:34 AM) Priceless: ~well, out of curiosity, from what I observed from another who went into the room, we managed to fix her afterwards, but, her actions seemed to correspond to what she became, at least, that's the theory. What did you do in the rubber room?~ (1:27:43 AM) Lian: (Wits+lore) (1:28:22 AM) Priceless: (snagging a free succ and a free die) (1:28:31 AM) Priceless: `roll 6d10 (1:28:32 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 6d10: 1 2 5 6 6 7 (1:28:35 AM) Priceless: (2) (1:29:40 AM) Lian: (The obvious cruel bitter irony of a prince among princes a child of the empress as a CHAIR) (1:30:10 AM) Priceless: (ah) (1:31:19 AM) Priceless: ~I admit that you are more coherent than I expected from the last person I spoke with, who had been made into a ball. She... had lost all of herself. What you have done in preserving your identity over such a long period of time is quite admirable.~ she admitted (1:33:52 AM) Lian: ~and what do you want?~ (1:34:29 AM) Priceless: ~Well, I was going to offer you the opportunity to not be a chair, in exchange for your loyalty and service~ (1:35:26 AM) Lian: ~no~ (1:36:09 AM) Priceless: ~no? Might I ask why?~ (1:38:20 AM) Lian: ~I am no ones object~ (1:39:37 AM) Priceless: ~so, you would rather be a chair, with no one to talk to, for the rest of eternity?~ she asked rather pointedly (1:40:51 AM) Lian: ~better than a servant~ (1:43:05 AM) Priceless: ~that... doesn't make much sense, usually, being in someone's service is better than being a thing.~ (1:44:05 AM) Lian: ~I will serve no one~ (1:45:09 AM) Priceless: ~Is this connected to the fate of your house?~ (1:46:22 AM) Lian: ~I serve no one~ (1:48:27 AM) Priceless: (1 moment, thinking) (1:49:31 AM) Priceless: ~Very well, might I ask how.... out of date your knowledge of things is? it is currently RY 770~ (1:50:28 AM) Lian: ~and?~ (1:51:36 AM) Priceless: ~I though you might like to be updated as to what has happened since you came to this place, granting some novelty to what must have been an incredibly /dreary/ existence~ (1:52:21 AM) Lian: ~ok~ (1:53:13 AM) ***Priceless proceeds to give him a rather thorough update on history, excluding, for the moment, the more infernal factors, though noting the resurgence of widespread anathema (1:55:01 AM) Lian: (ok) (1:57:41 AM) Priceless: ~and thus we come to the modern day~ (1:59:42 AM) Lian: ~and your point?~ (2:00:13 AM) Priceless: ~I had no point to that, just thought you would want to know~ (2:01:40 AM) Lian: ~ok~ (2:03:07 AM) Priceless: ~So, you do not wish to turn back as my conditions are unacceptable, so perhaps we could work out something different~ she offered (2:04:09 AM) Lian: ~such as?~ (2:05:26 AM) Priceless: ~Well, you certainly don't want to be in the room you were in, correct? And frankly, I assume you'd at least rather have someone to talk to, yes?~ (2:06:53 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (2:07:35 AM) Priceless: ~Well, I could take you with me, but I ask, in return, that you give me permission to sit on you~ (2:09:55 AM) Lian: ~y.. No!~ (2:11:10 AM) Priceless: ~Are you sure? You seem so very lonely~ (2:11:47 AM) Lian: ~ddd.on't sit on me~ (2:12:17 AM) Priceless: (does she seem scared?) (2:12:58 AM) Lian: (yes) (2:14:30 AM) Priceless: ~ssshhh, it's alright~ she assured her gently ~I mean no harm, but it would certainly look odd to just hang around you all day like this. sitting on you would seem to be the most practical solution. does it do something to you?~ (2:15:21 AM) Lian: ~no no no~ (2:16:27 AM) Priceless: ~then if it doesn't do anything, what's the harm?~ she asked, just as gently (2:16:38 AM) Lian: ~don't~ (2:17:10 AM) Priceless: ~I won't, unless you say I can, but I would like to know why~ (2:18:53 AM) Priceless: (one moment, retconning that) (2:20:05 AM) Priceless: ~look, I'm just going to do this real now, and if it hurts, I apologize in advance, but I must understand what you're so afraid of~ she told her, before sitting on and settling into comfort with her, remaining in contact (2:20:43 AM) Lian: ~oooooooooh~(she seems to be overwhelmed with pleasure at being sat in followed by disgust for herself) (2:22:22 AM) Priceless: (one moment, thinking) (2:30:25 AM) ***Priceless gets back up as agreed. ~I see the problem, it feels good. And you can't help it. There's no reason to be disgusted with yourself over that.~ (2:32:08 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:33:21 AM) Lian: ~yes there is~ (2:35:16 AM) Priceless: ~It is something beyond your control. As long as you do not lose yourself, it is not something to direct disgust at yourself over. I would think the person to direct the disgust to would be the designer of the manse~ (2:36:17 AM) Lian: perception+investigation (2:36:53 AM) Priceless: (2 free succs) (2:36:55 AM) Priceless: `8d10 (2:37:03 AM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (2:37:03 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 4 5 9 1 7 1 9 5 (2:37:09 AM) Priceless: (5) (2:40:42 AM) Priceless: ~Perhaps, though, I might be able to help you on THAT front.~ (2:42:28 AM) Lian: ~as your servant~ ~Before I continue, I was curious if you would be willing to tell me who you thought I was when we first started talking~ 23:11:06: ~the damn spirit~ 23:11:23: ~Spirit?~ she asked curiously 23:13:19: ~yes~ 23:13:38: ~What did this spirit do?~ she asked 23:13:39: Hey. 23:13:45: (Oh, in scene?) 23:14:08: (yes, a sub-scene, mental communication with one of the chairs, who happens to be Manosque) 23:14:26: ((trade you for that one)) 23:15:00: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-vgiPlfowQ4s/Th3tQFyvugI/AAAAAAAAH0M/yqC0rws_1rU/s1600/IMG_0227.jpg English food is different than ourown 23:15:26: (let's take ooc into PST2?) 23:17:27: ~taunt us~ 23:17:54: ~in what way? and did it give a name?~ 23:18:03: ~no~ 23:18:25: ~How, precisely, did it taunt you in particular?~ 23:19:10: ~various ways~ 23:19:26: ~such as?~ 23:19:37: ~LOTS OF WAYS~ 23:20:15: ~sorry, just trying to see if I could help you feel better~ she replied to assuage her 23:26:18: ~a lot of times, I've seen, it helps ease the pain of such events if one has someone to talk about it~ she explained 23:26:33: ~It doesn't~ 23:27:11: ~oh?~ she asked in reply 23:32:15: ~no~ 00:00:18: ~even if it meant I could possibly avenge the torment inflicted upon you? the more information my companions and myself have, the more prepared we will be~ 00:03:56: ~it controls this place it loves our humiliation~ 00:05:03: ~The intelligence that controls the manse?~ she asked for clarification 00:09:25: ~yes~ 00:09:55: ~so it loves humiliating people... and if some of the other rooms are anything to go by, murdering people too~ 00:12:47: ~yes~ 00:15:03: ~so, back to the issue, I suppose, of your self-disgust, how long ago did it first develop?~ 00:38:10: ~its disgusting to feel like that~ 00:38:51: ~oh?~ 00:40:53: ~why?~ 00:41:06: ~because I am not supposed to be a chair~ 00:43:58: Priceless pauses for a moment, trying to think of the most optimal way to get her to accept her form without being needlessly cruel 00:47:55: (is there somethign I could roll?) 00:49:09: (exalt-top of the heap above even the gods on some level. Chair-object b eing sat in) 00:54:30: (Throne!) 00:55:54: ~Manosque, can I ask you to trust me for a bit?~ she asked, gently, her desire to help her be happy showing through the thought-message 00:56:47: ~you can ask~ 01:28:17: ~well, I have a friend who might give you a different offer than I, would you like to meet her? She's a bit... different though~ 01:29:31: ~fine~ 01:30:10: "Oh Daaanzi." Priceless called out 01:30:39: "What?" she hollers back. 01:30:52: "Come here, I need to introduce you to someone." 01:31:15: Danzi slithers into the area. "hope it's good, i was looking for the bathroom 01:31:52: She patted the chair. "Say hello to Manosque. You might need to grow temporary telepathic communication abilities to talk to her though." 01:33:37: "Manosque?" She looks skeptical. ~what's your name?~ Her thoughts sound dubious. 01:34:32: ~Manosque~ 01:35:18: ~So tell me, how will I know you're the manosque I know of?~ 01:36:10: ~I don't know?~ 01:36:59: ~my name is cathak Danizelle. Name your children, no, I'm not particularly interested in handing you over to the Scarlet empire. That htreat is off the table.~ 01:37:26: *threat 01:44:39: *she names them* 01:48:12: ~good enough for now. Care to tell me why Emerald brought me along to talk to you?~ 01:49:17: ~I'm relatively certain she's offered you some bargain to regain your form. What was it?~ 01:50:44: ~to be her slave to be yet a toy in another shape~ 01:53:17: ~Yep sounds about right. Personally I find the idea of keeping a dragon blood as you are a colossal waste. You willing to bargain with me? I quite think I can offer you a bit better than favorded pet in one incarnation or another.~ 01:54:33: ~for what?~ 01:57:11: ~service of sorts, but not mindless obedience. You were the matriarch of a Realm house. I'm certain I can find something more suited to your talents and temprament, Without treating you like some mortal slave. Status and responsibility in turn equal to that which you held before. Are you interested?~ 01:58:20: ~i rather doubt you have that much sway 01:59:58: ~We're quite a bit more individually powerful than anyone you've ever met before.~ 02:01:07: ~oH?~ 02:03:18: ~This is what you would consider a devil's bargain in every sense of the word you've been taught by the immaculate faith. I'm Anathema in the truest sense of the word. Still interested? No I'm not a sun-child. I'm also not what you'd expect.~ 02:04:54: ~I cannot possibly imagine the dragons creating a worse punishment than being used as a chair for centuries~ 02:07:12: ~Somehow I doubt the dragons will hate you for what I have in mind. Free Will is a bitch, so is self-awareness. I adore them. I'm also not fond of pointless shaping effects that serve no useful purpose beyond vanity and aggrandisement.~ 02:10:12: ~I am willing, I can't imagine anything worse than this~ 02:10:24: ~so if I change you back to your born form do you agree to stick about and listen to my proposal until we reach accord for this freedom from your humiliation? This'll hurt, but I'd have to desecrate you in order to change you back otherwise.~ 02:17:01: ~This won't be a perfect return to humanity. Close enough though, unrecognizable to our families.~ 02:17:47: ~And it's really going to hurt, so i'd suggest not fighting it as much as you can. It'll take less time and less pain to fix. Do you agree?~ 02:19:36: ~yes~ 02:21:41: ~Brace yourself, try to control your body to speed the course of this poison. It'll burn out the shaping gripping you.~ She puts a hand on Manosque and sanctifies the agreement as she paints two doses of kimbery toksing onto her hands and then jabs the tips of her claws just under the altered dragon-blood's skin, causing the venom to erupt from the markings and enter the dragon-blood's body 02:21:59: *Kimbery toxins 02:26:03: she spasms as she transforms back 02:27:39: Danzi watches impassively, still looking like a six-armed, aquatic gorgon 02:29:08: anyway she's what you want 02:29:35: Danzi waits for the pain to subside. "Feel better?" 02:30:15: "Yes" 02:35:22: "So. Interested in being something other than an anathema's bitch? I need a teacher, a mentor, and a competent leader. The responsibility is setting up an island nation and organize and administer the people and my children, and keep things in order. I don't have the patience and light touch needed for such things." 02:36:04: "your children?" 02:36:42: "I may have created a race or two. I'm a genesis crafter." 02:37:32: "They're still human at the core, many of them are dragon-bloods. I'd like them taught how to live in creation without inviting extermination." 02:38:08: "and you can 02:38:12: t do that?" 02:40:45: "I'd love nothing more, but I have obligations beyond them that I cannot ignore. I also have a solar. She's fresh, clean, rescued from this place. She has no knowledge of creation beyond what she is taught. Do I still have your attention?" 02:41:48: "For what?" (10:57:53 PM) Danzi: "Your primary duties would be teaching her to grow and rule as though she were your daughter. Show her how to excel as she would, and you and I can discuss exactly what your ambitions are. I actually have an appreciation for what Dragon-Bloods are. I do intend to use you, Manosque to my ends, but I don't intend to micromanage you, and if you agree, I'll give you enough leeway to pursue your ambitions as well." (10:59:02 PM) Lian: "You want me to raise another anathema" (11:01:23 PM) Danzi: "Solars aren't what the Immaculate order teaches. They are powerful, they are dangerous. they were chosen by the Unconquered Sun. They never stole Sol Invictus' power." (11:03:48 PM) Lian: "that doesn't make me more capable of training her" (11:05:50 PM) Danzi: "Solars learn fast, they learn on their own. Would you rather she learned that the Dragon Bloods are nothing more than a force intending to murder her?" She settles back into her coils. "You don't need to be able to teach her charms. You show her what essence-users are capable of and she will find her stride naturally." (11:09:42 PM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (11:09:42 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d10: 5 1 6 10 4 8 1 4 7 4 4 10 7 8 5 6 (11:10:04 PM) Lian: "and wouldn't she see through it?" (11:10:27 PM) Danzi: "She will naturally find herself drawn to rule, whether it be rulership of people, of war, of powerful lore the likes not seen since the first age... I'd rather she was taught the lessons of the real world. To rule means one has a responsibility to the ruled. The Solars forgot that for all their divinely-given power, they were born human. Just like you. just like me." (11:10:48 PM) Danzi: "You don't get it, do you?" (11:12:18 PM) Danzi: "I don't want to forge a puppet of a Solar. That always ends in tears. I wish an ally, one who knows when to apply her power, when to negotiate, and when to run. How to rule without being a megalomaniacal tyrant." (11:13:26 PM) Lian: "and raising someone with a pretend sense of connection will be seen through" (11:16:15 PM) Danzi: "You don't have to pretend to have a connection. One will forge naturally or it will not. if it does not we can make other arrangements. I want you to impart to her the knowledge she will need. it will require a steady hand, a light touch and quite a lot of patience. Do you think you're up to the challenge of assisting me?" (11:16:50 PM) Lian: "and what do I get?" (11:18:42 PM) Danzi: "This is the part open for negotiation. First and foremost is protection from the Scarlet Empire. You look to be of a first-age crafted race as you are now. I'm asking a lot. I'm asking for your loyalty, and for a quick mind and a strong hand at my side I'm quite willing to give a lot." (11:19:26 PM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (11:19:26 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d10: 9 3 6 2 4 10 3 2 4 3 3 4 2 10 7 10 (11:22:21 PM) Lian: "and what do you have to offer" (11:24:01 PM) ***Danzi settles in and motions to a real chair for the Dragon Blood. "Have a seat. I want to know more about you, and what you would hope for." (11:24:38 PM) Lian: (...did you bring stuff?) (11:24:54 PM) Danzi: ((I have stuff inside the hearth manse)) (11:28:11 PM) Danzi: "This is a negotiation, after all." (11:28:41 PM) Lian: (so everyone is inside?) (11:29:02 PM) Lian: "I don't know where I want to go now since centuries has been to stop being that thing" (11:30:05 PM) ***Danzi nods (11:30:38 PM) Danzi: ((They could be, unless Niet or RR want to be outside, watching over things (11:31:03 PM) Lian: (ok just making sure you aren't doing stuff like accidentally using traps) (11:31:15 PM) Danzi: "So collect your thoughts, and take a moment to consider a start. On second thought, follow me while you collect your thoughts." (11:31:50 PM) ***Danzi stands and begins slithering slowly to her locked-down storerooms (11:32:01 PM) Lian: she follows after danzi (11:32:32 PM) Shadell: (Niet would be tinkering probably.) (11:35:34 PM) ***Danzi enters the storeroom where she's stacked the talents of magical materiels, plus the miscellaneous artifacts the coven has procured but found no use for. (11:37:32 PM) ***Danzi points to the Warstriders in their storage bays. "We're capable of this and more. Outfitting Dragon-Bloods with jade armor, weapons and utility artifacts would be relatively trivial for myself or Niet. In addition we have access to more exotic crafts." (11:38:32 PM) Danzi: "Which leaves yet more options. I'm offering very real power and the freedom to use that power within certain limitations." (11:42:52 PM) Lian: "not so different than my mother" (11:44:47 PM) Danzi: "Never met her. Although she hangs out in some new places nowadays." (11:45:43 PM) Lian: "That is what you want for me to make your spawn into a house?" (11:46:05 PM) Danzi: "My restrictions are simple. You have to show the Solar how to be a benign ruler. If she learns to hold mortals in contempt, it's only a hop, skip and a jump to feeling the same for dragon Bloods, and I don't want my children crushed under a boot." (11:47:13 PM) Danzi: "it's not just my spawn, Manosque. I don't change all humans, not even most of them. I want them to learn to work with humans side-by side as much as how to survive." (11:49:15 PM) Danzi: "You also have my sorcerous powers at your disposal. If you decide a particular race enamors you, you may join them at your will. I'm not going to leave you to do this alone. There are some things I need to learn as well." (11:50:13 PM) Shadell is now known as niet (11:50:14 PM) niet is now known as Niet (11:50:17 PM) Lian: "I see" (11:51:34 PM) Danzi: "And what are your thoughts, Manosque? So far i've done all the talking. Your turn." (11:51:53 PM) Niet: Niet quietly enters the room. (11:51:55 PM) Lian: "It sees liek the best option I have" (11:52:56 PM) Danzi: "All Dragon-bloods are warrior born. What are your favored disciplines, Manosque?" (11:54:02 PM) Lian: "I was already of the water" (11:54:18 PM) Danzi: "Martial Arts are your preference?" (11:54:45 PM) Lian: "Yes" (11:55:02 PM) Danzi: "Favored weapons? or are you a hand-fighter?" (11:55:16 PM) Niet: She coughs. (11:55:22 PM) Niet: "Danzi, may I borrow a moment of your time?" (11:55:33 PM) ***Danzi looks back and Niet and nods. "Can we help you Niet?" (11:56:03 PM) Niet: "I was curious if there was anything you could share about the plant room. I'm considering doing some more exploring." (11:56:44 PM) Danzi: "It's trapped to hell with shaping effects and poisons, it's a rudimentary genesis lab, and it's where I found the Solar." (11:57:22 PM) Niet: "Anything else?" (11:58:02 PM) Danzi: "The apples are like alcohol. I hadn't done much in-depth dissection of the whole place. Why did you find something I missed?" (11:58:15 PM) Niet: "Not yet, I was going to go examine it." (11:58:42 PM) ***Danzi describes the shaping traps and the poison emitters so they can be spotted with essence-sight (11:59:24 PM) Danzi: "Niet, I was wondering if I could borrow your expertise." (11:59:30 PM) Niet: "On?" (7/14/2011 12:00:15 AM) Danzi: "Outfitting Dragon Bloods. I can make standard Daiklaives and such, but you're faster, and you know magitech better than I do." (12:00:51 AM) ***Danzi turns to Manosque. "Water Dragon style?" (12:00:52 AM) Lian: (niet wits+investigation) (12:01:23 AM) Niet: (2 successes with excellency) (12:01:26 AM) Niet: `roll 4d10 (12:01:26 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 4d10: 3 10 2 7 (12:01:29 AM) Niet: (5) (12:03:51 AM) Niet: "For what?" (12:04:21 AM) Niet: "If it's mundane artifacts, we can mass produce gunzosha armor and daiklaves, if you want things special for leaders, I can handle individual requests when there's time." (12:05:53 AM) Lian: "I am not a monk, but yes" (12:06:18 AM) Niet: "Is that all?" (12:07:24 AM) Danzi: I'm only going to be asking for a few for now Niet, on the customized side when we get back to Denandsor. Standard armor and weapon shapes, however, I'll give you free reign on the artistic embellishments in the etchings, and iconography. (12:07:44 AM) Niet: "That's fine, if we have time to sit down." (12:07:53 AM) Danzi: "Agreed." (12:07:54 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (12:08:14 AM) Niet: "I'll be leaving now." (12:08:22 AM) Niet: Niet wanders out. (12:08:54 AM) ***Danzi turns back to Manosque. Dire lance or claws, and do you prefer armored or no? (12:09:09 AM) Niet: `roll 4d10 (12:09:09 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 4d10: 3 5 7 2 (12:10:13 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (12:10:14 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (12:10:14 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 6 9 1 9 3 6 3 3 (12:10:17 AM) Lian: "Claws are the weapons style"(Deled is just a retard) (12:10:52 AM) Danzi: "You prefer armed and armored? Every practicioner has their preferences." (12:13:17 AM) Lian: "armor yes" (12:16:50 AM) Danzi: "Sorcery?" (12:18:11 AM) Lian: "what about it?" (12:21:36 AM) Danzi: "You help me, serve my designs, and you'll be properly equipped and given the support you need, as well as leeway to pursue reasonable goals you determine in the future. You will be properly equipped as befits your station as an exalt and treated as such by me. You agree?" (12:22:56 AM) Lian: "Yes" (12:23:10 AM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (12:23:10 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 6 8 2 5 1 1 4 9 2 8 5 10 2 2 (12:26:23 AM) ***Danzi sanctifies the agreement. "I hope you don't mind if I leave you in here for a while. I can counteract the shaping attacks by the manse, though I'd imagine you'll find my efforts to do so rather taxing. So I'm going to leave you in THIS manse until such time as we're out of the invisible fortress." (12:26:55 AM) ***Danzi leads manosque out of the armory and storage area and seals it once again. (12:27:58 AM) Lian: she follows (12:30:01 AM) ***Danzi finds a quarters area for Manosque and gets her set up. (12:30:20 AM) Lian: much following (12:31:17 AM) Danzi: "Anything you wish to say?" (12:31:32 AM) Lian: "Not really no.. I am not used to talking much" (12:32:13 AM) Danzi: "And now I need to go see if any of your compatriots prefer a deal similar to the one I offered you." (12:32:24 AM) Lian: "very well" (12:33:49 AM) ***Danzi moves to find her other trapped DBs and analyzes their essence. (12:35:23 AM) Lian: Maids are 4 and 5, bed is 3, ball is 3 (12:36:08 AM) ***Danzi collects the maids (12:36:27 AM) Danzi: ~alright you two, names and such please.~ (12:39:11 AM) Lian: ~Mmemon Xian~ ~Iselsi(sp) Zeo~ (12:42:14 AM) Niet: `roll 22d10 (12:42:14 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 22d10: 10 2 10 5 9 5 7 8 2 7 7 7 10 3 2 8 3 10 8 6 4 10 (12:47:34 AM) Danzi: ~What the hell were you two doing in the invisible Fortress?~ (12:49:17 AM) Lian: ~an old man I can't remember much detail of found me in a tavern and convinced my brother hood to go search.. of was it a woman.. I remember green.. but not..~ ~Realm Dungeoneering Corps~ (12:50:08 AM) Danzi: ~Well I would imagine you two prefer to not be stuck as toys?~ (12:50:30 AM) Lian: ~No~ ~No~ (12:50:45 AM) Niet: `roll 13d10 (12:50:45 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 13d10: 7 9 10 10 8 5 1 9 6 1 2 8 5 (12:51:46 AM) abirkin2: `roll 8d10 (12:51:46 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 8d10: 4 1 9 5 9 7 3 9 (12:52:27 AM) Danzi: ~Well, I have a proposal for you. You agree to hear me out and remain peacably until we reach an accord and I'll return you to your human forms.~ (12:53:30 AM) Lian: ~yes~ ~yes~ (12:56:17 AM) ***Danzi sanctifies. ~This is really going to hurt, but try not to fight it. It'll burn away the shaping afflicting you. Sorry but I don't have a pleasant way to do this.~ She envenoms the clawtips and sears away the old shaping, replacing it with identical mutations to Manosque's (1:01:25 AM) abirkin2: `roll 2d10 (1:01:25 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 2d10: 6 8 (1:02:29 AM) Lian: they are muchly shaped (1:05:38 AM) Danzi: "Were either of you male before?" (1:06:19 AM) Lian: the first one raises her hand (1:06:41 AM) Danzi: "Want me to fix it? Still gonna hurt just as bad as the first bit." (1:06:52 AM) abirkin2: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkiOCs5Uu24 ) (1:07:36 AM) Lian: "I can wait" (1:07:54 AM) Danzi: "I have less painful methods later." (1:10:27 AM) Danzi: "I'm in an odd position, and I'm in need of Dragon-bloods to help me..." She gives them more or less the same pitch as she gave Manosque. (1:11:29 AM) Lian: (manipualtion+presence) (1:11:54 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (1:11:54 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 10 6 10 10 8 7 6 9 10 9 8 6 9 4 8 9 5 3 7 9 8 5 (1:12:11 AM) Danzi: ((19, UMI)) (1:12:27 AM) Lian: (success they both agree) (1:12:35 AM) ***Danzi sanctifies (1:13:12 AM) ***Danzi gets them set up in quarters as well. (1:13:32 AM) ***Danzi goes and collects the last two (1:14:45 AM) Lian: (bed and ball with a dead animal stuffed in the middle (1:15:02 AM) ***Danzi removes the dead animal (1:15:35 AM) Danzi: ~alright, you two, who are you?~ (1:16:32 AM) abirkin2: `roll 8d10 (1:16:32 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 8d10: 9 7 3 7 5 1 6 2 (1:21:22 AM) Lian: bed ~Cynis Zhi~ ball ~Zelyne~ (1:21:43 AM) Danzi: ~Where you from Zelyne?~ (1:22:19 AM) Lian: ~Halta~ (1:22:32 AM) abirkin2: `roll 8d10 (1:22:32 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 8d10: 2 6 7 3 7 6 1 5 (1:22:35 AM) Danzi: ~Interesting~ (1:22:51 AM) ***Danzi offers the pair the same deals she offered fefore. (1:24:19 AM) Lian: (you know roll) (1:24:29 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (1:24:29 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 3 4 7 1 9 6 10 5 9 8 4 8 4 4 4 7 3 10 7 10 1 10 (1:24:42 AM) Danzi: ((15)) (1:25:04 AM) Lian: (you get them on board) (1:25:28 AM) Danzi: ((Rockin')) (1:25:51 AM) ***Danzi gets the DBs set up and goes to check on the others. (10:04:25 PM) Priceless: but let's see, assuming I have 5 left, what spread of doll/ball/other do I have? (10:08:46 PM) Lian: a pair of cubes that could be used as foot rests or tables, a couch, rubber doll dressed up a a maid and a volley ball (10:09:32 PM) ***Priceless touches the couch first. ~hello?~ (10:13:27 PM) Lian: ~Hello?~ (10:14:38 PM) Priceless: ~Might I ask your name?~ (10:23:03 PM) Lian: ~Amilar Jian~ (10:23:34 PM) Priceless: (Is it a male or female mental tone?) ~What year was it when you came here, and why?~ (10:24:00 PM) Lian: (its hard to tell) (10:26:40 PM) Lian: ~there was a large essence flow and I lead my Unit in to check it out~ (10:27:04 PM) Priceless: ~and the year?~ (10:28:00 PM) Lian: (LOokshy year 50 years past) (10:29:02 PM) Priceless: ~Your Unit? And judging by the calendar, you were from lookshy?~ (10:29:54 PM) Lian: ~Yes our ship was on the way north we noticed the essence flares and went it to check for artifacts~ (10:31:22 PM) Priceless: ~Clearly things did not go well~ she stated the obvious (10:32:09 PM) Lian: ~yes~ (10:33:01 PM) Priceless: ~Well, it's good that you've still got memories, one of the others, a ball, wasn't so fortunate. I assume you aren't exactly fond of being a couch~ (10:34:23 PM) Lian: (you picked couch) (10:35:18 PM) Lian: ~no I am not~ (10:38:26 PM) Priceless: ~I can turn you back to human, but you will owe me a favor... plus you may not agree with what my companions and I are.~ (10:40:17 PM) Lian: ~these are my failings~ (10:40:36 PM) Priceless: ~hmmm?~ she asked (10:43:05 PM) Lian: ~it is my faiing to be here~ (10:44:47 PM) Priceless: ~So... you don't want to change back... because you feel you deserve to be punished since you failed?~ (10:45:23 PM) Lian: ~yes~ (10:49:44 PM) Priceless: ~Is it not self-indulgence to determine your own punishment for sins so grave? To sit here and do nothing?~ (10:51:31 PM) Lian: ~perhaps~ (11:01:40 PM) Priceless: ~Think of how ashamed you should be for this indulgence, of stepping beyond your station like that~ (11:04:02 PM) Lian: (2 roll) (11:04:59 PM) Priceless: (cha+Pres or perf?) (11:04:59 PM) Priceless: (either way, convic channel, 5 succs, half of it is free) (11:05:08 PM) Lian: (pesence) (11:09:42 PM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (11:11:51 PM) Priceless: (13) (11:11:59 PM) Priceless: (sorry, net hiccup slowed me) (11:12:39 PM) Lian: ~perhaps but I can't bring them back~ (11:16:59 PM) Priceless: ~No, you cannot. But I will shoulder your sins, and give you a rebirth, so that you may do good anew, should you accept it~ (11:18:13 PM) Lian: (2 same roll) (11:19:22 PM) Priceless: (same enhancements, only 3 full succs are free this time) (11:19:38 PM) Priceless: (13, again) (11:21:53 PM) Lian: ~yes~ (11:22:04 PM) Priceless: (that was acceptance?) (11:22:25 PM) Lian: yes (11:29:13 PM) Priceless: (like http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=648701 but busty like the priestesses. She absolves her of her sins by giving her a new life and a new self, as a loyal, perky missionary priestess to spread Priceless' cult) (11:30:27 PM) Priceless: (of course the transcendent desert creature mutation is in there) (11:31:43 PM) Lian: (so no ponies) (11:32:05 PM) Priceless: (wha?) (11:32:40 PM) Priceless: (and no, no ponies for now) (11:45:43 PM) Priceless: (revised look, http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=534866 with no safety pins) (11:45:59 PM) Priceless: "And how do we feel?" she asked her new missionary (11:48:25 PM) Lian: "..bouncy?" (11:49:25 PM) Priceless: "Please, wait in a safe location," she gives her directions to one, "When I get out, I will send you on your way to do your good works." she told her. (11:49:54 PM) Lian: (you're inside Danzi's porta manse) (11:50:13 PM) Shadell is now known as niet (11:50:14 PM) niet is now known as Niet (11:50:18 PM) Priceless: (ah) (11:50:39 PM) ***Priceless moves to the maid doll next (11:50:44 PM) Priceless: ~Hello~ (11:51:03 PM) Lian: ~Bonjour~ (11:51:42 PM) Priceless: ~Who are you?~ she asked (11:55:16 PM) Priceless: ~and what year did you enter the manse?~ (11:58:21 PM) Lian: ~I am Simon Yew~(roll int+lore) (11:58:45 PM) Priceless: (3 free succs, 1 free die) (11:59:02 PM) Priceless: (er, 3 free succs, can't buy die) (11:59:02 PM) Lian: date s/he gives seems to be pre realm (11:59:06 PM) Priceless: `roll 6d10 (11:59:08 PM) Niet: (Clearly http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simon_C._Yew ) (11:59:59 PM) Priceless: ~you've been here a looong time, why did you enter the manse?~ (7/14/2011 12:00:20 AM) Lian: ~ve vere lookink for weaponz~ (12:01:02 AM) Priceless: ~For the Shogunate?~ (12:01:29 AM) Lian: ~Yez~ (12:02:19 AM) Priceless: ~what do you think of what the manse has done to you?~ (12:03:35 AM) Lian: ~I want to clean.. but I should not be a toy.. itz zo confusing..~ (12:07:54 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (12:10:32 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (12:10:48 AM) abirkin2: (last I saw was my asking about her feelings on what the manse did to her) (12:10:55 AM) Niet: (12:03:35 AM) Lian: ~I want to clean.. but I should not be a toy.. itz zo confusing..~ (12:12:11 AM) abirkin2: ~would you like to be able to move and clean agan?~ (12:13:05 AM) Lian: ~oui~ (12:14:05 AM) ***abirkin2 endows her back into what Niet had her as (12:15:40 AM) Lian: (this one wasn't nietified this one was maided beforehand) (12:16:30 AM) Lian: (what did you make the first doll anyway?) (12:16:36 AM) abirkin2: (hmmm? I thought niet changed her before the manse turned her back?) (12:17:00 AM) Niet: (Not her specifically, Niet tried to do a bunch of them, but it failed really.) (12:17:07 AM) Niet: (This was already a maid doll.) (12:17:26 AM) abirkin2: (more general doll, with camo ability and enhanced social ability) (12:18:01 AM) abirkin2: (was the first) (12:18:20 AM) abirkin2: (okay... I thought this had been one niet had changed, gimme a moment) (12:18:21 AM) Lian: (so no look?) (12:18:35 AM) abirkin2: (nothing particularly distinct or anything, no) (12:20:51 AM) ***abirkin2 endows her into an animate rubber maid, with some side abilities like the ability to go completely still, either stiff like a statue, or limp like a doll, on command, for when she doesn't need to work, before sending her to meet with Niet, as a gift (12:24:18 AM) Lian: the maid bounces off to clean (12:24:45 AM) ***abirkin2 then touches the first cube ~Hello~ (12:25:50 AM) Lian: ~hello~ (12:26:08 AM) abirkin2: ~who are you?~ she asked, as was becoming routine (12:30:05 AM) abirkin2: ~and when did you enter this manse?~ (12:32:16 AM) Lian: ~Selythe, a while ago~ (12:32:57 AM) abirkin2: ~why did you come here?~ (12:33:30 AM) Lian: ~to search for artifacts for the sea~ (12:33:57 AM) abirkin2: ~what sea?~ (12:34:44 AM) Lian: ~the sea of mind~ (12:36:05 AM) abirkin2: ~and why did it need artifacts? what reason did you have to retrieve them for it?~ (12:36:25 AM) Lian: ~to get bigger~ (12:38:16 AM) abirkin2: ~ah, well, I will be back~ she told it, planning to at least consult Danzi about the sea of mind stuff before going further, touching the second cube. ~hello, might I ask who you are?~ (12:40:39 AM) Lian: ~Raping Horse~ (12:41:03 AM) abirkin2: ~where are you from?~ she asked, surprised as hell (12:41:23 AM) Lian: ~Linowen~ (12:41:48 AM) abirkin2: ~ah, what year was it when you came here?~ (12:43:32 AM) Lian: ~realm year 698~ (12:43:57 AM) abirkin2: ~indeed, and why did you come here?~ (12:44:23 AM) Lian: ~to explore what was causing the erruption~ (12:44:39 AM) abirkin2: ~eruption?~ she asked (12:44:53 AM) Lian: ~there was an essence erruption~ (12:45:10 AM) abirkin2: ~Indeed, how many came in with you?~ (12:45:46 AM) Lian: ~my warrior band a dozen~ (12:46:07 AM) abirkin2: ~Do you have any idea what happened to the others?~ (12:46:39 AM) Lian: ~no~ (12:46:57 AM) abirkin2: ~I take it you do not appreciate what you are now~ (12:47:38 AM) Lian: ~correct~ (12:48:33 AM) Danzi: ((I imagine the others have heard Danzi muttering about the sea of mind on occasion (12:48:37 AM) Danzi: )) (12:48:54 AM) abirkin2: (thus why she's goign to consult) (12:51:04 AM) Lian: (Jen Perception+invesgitation) (12:51:36 AM) abirkin2: (snagging 4 free succs) (12:51:54 AM) abirkin2: (8) (12:52:16 AM) Lian: You've gotten enough stories to grasp there's a general pattern fo "Fortress becomes known, tricks people into showing up people get trapped" (12:52:43 AM) abirkin2: (kinda figured) (12:54:11 AM) Lian: anyway agreement (12:54:53 AM) abirkin2: (can I do a duplicate missionary with slightly different features?) (12:55:24 AM) Lian: (if you want.. though there's an obvious one if you want to gift her) (12:56:02 AM) abirkin2: (ah, I see, very well, pony priestess dedicated to RR) (12:56:29 AM) Niet: (Not a prostitute for RR's nation?) (12:56:36 AM) Niet: (It's the world's oldest profession!) (12:56:57 AM) abirkin2: (no, priceless is going to suggest, this way, that RR promote cult development) (12:57:01 AM) Lian: (look just because his grandfather saw a horse raping a man whent eh child was 3 days old..) (12:57:24 AM) Niet: (Heh.) (12:57:48 AM) abirkin2: Anyway, Priceless moves onto the volleyball. ~greetings and salutations, might I ask your name?~ (12:57:49 AM) Danzi: ((That's disturbing)) (12:59:47 AM) Lian: (its why I don't have many native american style characters... or Garou with deed names) (1:00:39 AM) Lian: Jen Temperance (1:00:47 AM) Niet: (That joke had a profound effect on you.) (1:01:02 AM) Niet: (use a conviction channel!) (1:01:17 AM) abirkin2: `roll 2d10 (1:01:29 AM) abirkin2: (1) (1:04:25 AM) Lian: the ball giggles at her (1:06:52 AM) abirkin2: with a sinking feeling she asks ~You name?~ (1:06:52 AM) abirkin2: (er, your name) (1:08:43 AM) Lian: ~lola~ (1:09:09 AM) abirkin2: ~and what year was it when you entered... Lola?~ (1:09:38 AM) Lian: ~dunno, why do you care about numbers?~ (1:10:18 AM) ***abirkin2 takes a stab in the dark ~how old were you before being a ball?~ (1:13:07 AM) Lian: emerald feels compelled to giggle at the idea... (1:14:00 AM) abirkin2: (how much to resist? or do I need to pay to do so?) (1:14:25 AM) Lian: (1wp) (1:14:33 AM) ***abirkin2 pays it (1:15:01 AM) ***abirkin2 looks her over more thoroughly with essence sight, seeing if there was anything off about her compared to the other ball (1:15:26 AM) Lian: perception+awareness -1 (1:15:48 AM) Lian: nevermind stupid thing never went red (1:15:56 AM) Lian: (..wrong window) (1:16:17 AM) abirkin2: (buying 3 succs, 1 die, free) (1:16:37 AM) abirkin2: (6) (1:17:04 AM) Lian: you notice some of the strands of hair which is both longer and thus getting into your face more and its lightening (1:18:11 AM) abirkin2: (lightening?) (1:18:25 AM) Niet: (Getting lighter) (1:18:28 AM) Niet: (And stormier) (1:18:52 AM) Lian: (becoming less dark) (1:19:32 AM) ***abirkin2 segregates herself physically from the ball with her force suppression barrier (1:21:42 AM) abirkin2: ~and what was that about?~ she asked it, having cleared the hairs from herself, and making sure no others reach her (1:22:03 AM) Lian: The ball giggles again (1:22:08 AM) Lian: (same roll) (1:22:27 AM) abirkin2: (same enhancement) (1:22:39 AM) abirkin2: (5) (1:24:02 AM) Lian: more of your hair falls forward into your face it seems much lighter than it should be and much longer (1:27:06 AM) ***Danzi slithers into the area. "How goes the recruiting?" (1:28:12 AM) Danzi: "What happened to you?" (1:30:01 AM) abirkin2 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:33:17 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (1:33:23 AM) abirkin2: ~what are you doing?~ She demanded, ready to endow herself to normal if need be (1:33:34 AM) Lian: ~giggling~ (1:33:37 AM) ***Danzi eavesdrops! (1:33:51 AM) Lian: Percpetion+awareness-2 for emerald (1:34:06 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (1:34:19 AM) abirkin2: (similar purchase) (1:34:39 AM) abirkin2: (5, again) (1:34:56 AM) Lian: Danzi notices nothing (1:36:17 AM) ***abirkin2 uses endowment to stop the changes, reversing them, and, if possible, granting resistance or immunity to that partiuclar change (1:37:34 AM) Lian: (Perception+awareness Danzi) (1:37:59 AM) abirkin2: ~Lola, why were you trying to change me?~ she asked again (1:39:03 AM) ***Danzi chuckles slightly. ~having fun are we?~ (1:39:14 AM) Lian: (to emerald or the ball?) (1:39:24 AM) Danzi: ((Ball)) (1:40:01 AM) Lian: the ball giggles back at the pair..(Temperance) (1:40:20 AM) abirkin2: (crap) (1:40:35 AM) Danzi: ((3)) (1:40:57 AM) Lian: Emerald feels a strong desire to giggle stupidly and play with the ball. (1:41:26 AM) abirkin2: (can I pay WP?) (1:41:30 AM) ***Danzi dissects the ball's essence, to determine what she used to be (1:41:44 AM) Lian: (Int+occult) (1:42:02 AM) abirkin2: (Lian?) (1:42:10 AM) Lian: (you can 2) (1:42:43 AM) abirkin2: (I pay it) "Damnit, what was done to this girl?" she muttered as she shook off the effect (1:43:00 AM) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (1:43:17 AM) abirkin2: (3 succ, 1 die) (1:43:30 AM) abirkin2: (6) (1:43:51 AM) Lian: hair is changing again (1:46:11 AM) ***abirkin2 steps away to see if that helps. "Any ideas, Danzi?" she asked (1:47:45 AM) Danzi: "Yeah, hold still while I have a look at you... (1:47:55 AM) ***abirkin2 does so? (1:47:58 AM) Lian: (Temperance Emerald) (1:48:17 AM) abirkin2: (craaap_ (1:48:52 AM) Lian: Emerald really wants to play with the ball and bounce around (1:49:46 AM) abirkin2: (I'm probably going to regret this, but...) "Why, when I could play?" she asked Danzi, moving toward the ball (1:52:43 AM) Lian: (Perception+awareness both -2 for emerald) (1:52:59 AM) abirkin2: (3 succs, 1 die) (1:53:12 AM) abirkin2: (4) (1:54:21 AM) Lian: (hair is now blond breasts expanded back out..) (1:56:44 AM) Danzi: "Bounce the ball to me Emerald." (1:57:04 AM) ***abirkin2 picks up the ball and tosses it to her (1:57:07 AM) abirkin2: giggling (1:57:31 AM) ***Danzi catches the ball and doses the shit out of it with Kimbery venom to burn away all alterations (1:58:07 AM) ***abirkin2 pays the WP and fixes herself again (1:58:23 AM) abirkin2: "Blast it, that manse left a nasty trap." (2:00:25 AM) Lian: There's a ball and a mermaid after danzi is done.. (2:01:07 AM) abirkin2: (A ball AND a mermaid? and how old is this mermaid?) (2:01:24 AM) abirkin2: "Lola, I presume?" Priceless asked of the mermaid (2:01:54 AM) Danzi: http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs8/i/2005/278/3/4/Koi_Mermaid_by_Bamfette.jpg for Lola's new look (2:02:10 AM) Lian: Perception+awareness (2:02:12 AM) abirkin2: (ah) (2:02:22 AM) abirkin2: (same boost) (2:02:32 AM) abirkin2: (6) (2:02:34 AM) ***Danzi takes a couple long poles and drops the ball into aa box and seals it. "I'll save that for later..." (2:02:47 AM) Lian: hair is lightening again (2:03:03 AM) abirkin2: "Just destroy it!" she urged Danzi (2:04:06 AM) abirkin2: "Or I will!" (2:06:07 AM) Danzi: "It's a contagious effect. Lie down dammit, have to do this the old-fashioned way." She pulls out her mostly-unused medical supplies and goes to work treating emerald. (2:06:31 AM) ***abirkin2 lets Danzi treat her (2:08:54 AM) Lian: (coocooning should be best which you can do) (2:09:56 AM) abirkin2: "Oh, before you do anything, the remaining cube is a thrall of a sea of mind" (2:11:57 AM) Lian: (anyway Emerald gets clensed of the condition) (2:12:33 AM) ***Danzi snorts. "She'd probably crap her drawers then. (2:12:34 AM) Niet: (First sight of the mother go go!) (2:14:00 AM) ***Danzi picks up the sea of mind thrall. ~hello... My friend tells me you are part of the Sea of Mind.~ (2:14:21 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (2:14:55 AM) Danzi: ~Let me guess, you came here to pilliage artifacts to sustain it?~ (2:15:18 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (2:15:36 AM) Danzi: ~raw magical materiels work too you know.~ (2:16:00 AM) Lian: ~there's that here too~ (2:16:48 AM) Danzi: ~True. I'm not so worried about the Sea of Mind you are sustaining though i am curious as to where it is.~ (2:17:31 AM) Lian: ~in the northeast~ (2:17:57 AM) Danzi: ~interesting. Who's your leader?~ (2:18:31 AM) Danzi: ((brb)) (2:20:24 AM) Lian: ~cevis Ghandarva~ (2:28:20 AM) Danzi: ~interesting~ (2:28:50 AM) Danzi: "I think this one might be useful. She knows where a Sea of Mind is." (2:29:19 AM) abirkin2: "You can have her" (2:29:37 AM) Danzi: "Get niet in here. I think she has as much right to help determine this one's fate as any." (2:30:14 AM) Danzi: ~More dragonbloods at this Sea of Mind?~ (2:30:42 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (2:30:59 AM) Danzi: ~give me a few moments~ (2:31:14 AM) Niet: Niet enters! (11:46:37 PM) Shadell: You here? (11:48:17 PM) Lian: yes (11:48:55 PM) Shadell: K. (11:50:08 PM) Shadell: So, searching through plant room then? (11:50:13 PM) Shadell is now known as niet (11:50:14 PM) niet is now known as Niet (11:50:46 PM) Lian: Niet going to ask Danzi about it first? (11:50:52 PM) Niet: Sure. (11:51:01 PM) Niet: So in 1? (11:51:08 PM) Niet: Or OOC? (11:51:33 PM) Lian: ask her in one (7/14/2011 12:12:36 AM) Niet: Niet enters the greenhouse, gently touching her hand to the ground and seeing if there's any way to access internal logs for the room, or perhaps a full index of traps and the like. (12:13:39 AM) Lian: (hm?) (12:14:35 AM) Niet: (Hollow Mind, seeing if there's any autonomous control or somesuch complicated enough to count.) (12:14:51 AM) Niet: (Then finding any records of how many changed, etc.) (12:15:23 AM) Lian: (its all organic) (12:15:38 AM) Niet: (Ah.) (12:15:49 AM) Niet: Niet wanders through the greenhouse then, searching for anything once living. (12:16:16 AM) Lian: (what is niet right now?) (12:16:34 AM) Niet: (Rubber maid from before still. No need to change it.) (12:17:41 AM) Niet: (Though, Hollow Mind works on organic stuff too, so long as they're 'hollow') (12:18:47 AM) Lian: (..so it works on trees?) (12:18:54 AM) Niet: (If they have minds...) (12:19:01 AM) Niet: (And aren't human) (12:19:25 AM) Niet: The Infernal may also possess automatons, (12:19:26 AM) Niet: warstriders with animating intelligences, hellstriders (12:19:26 AM) Niet: and other hellforged wonders, and the flickering, (12:19:26 AM) Niet: half-dead embers of existence which gutter in the (12:19:26 AM) Niet: husks of victims hollowed out by the Fair Folk, as (12:19:26 AM) Niet: these are also a sort of hollow mind. In the case of (12:19:26 AM) Niet: all but the last, use the rules for invading a manse’s (12:19:26 AM) Niet: MI, but replace Manse with Artifact to determine (12:19:26 AM) Niet: difficulty. (12:19:35 AM) Niet: Holden implied it might work in other specific cases though. (12:19:49 AM) Niet: Probably like a near soulless empty minded automaton the manse changed? (12:20:11 AM) Lian: Those are the other way around though intentionally souled. (12:20:21 AM) Lian: though I guess you can try hacking this room (12:20:32 AM) Niet: (Rolling for it then?) (12:20:40 AM) Lian: sure (12:20:55 AM) Lian: I'd say its harder than normal though since its organic and niet doesn't really ahve a connection to biotech? (12:20:58 AM) Niet: (Wits+Presence+essence vs manse rating+2+2) (12:21:26 AM) Lian: (ok) (12:21:33 AM) Lian: (manse is 5) (12:22:06 AM) Niet: (So difficulty 9) (12:22:15 AM) Niet: (And pool is 14?) (12:22:33 AM) Niet: (Conviction #2 unless we're not taking any time to rest, in which case just excellency) (12:22:44 AM) Lian: (go for it) (12:23:06 AM) Niet: (so wits+presence is the cap, so going with 4 successes bought) (12:23:46 AM) Niet: (9 or 14, depending on whether or not Niet would have time to regen channels between sessions of exploration.) (12:24:05 AM) Lian: (she has time, cheaty manse after all) (12:24:23 AM) Niet: (Right.) (12:24:26 AM) Niet: (So 14 then.) (12:25:29 AM) Lian: she can access the systems in the room (12:26:00 AM) Niet: (Any way to turn traps off?) (12:26:06 AM) Niet: (And records of past targets?) (12:26:54 AM) Lian: she can turn up and down the spore outtake, choose its effects within organic reason (12:28:45 AM) Niet: She takes several minutes to find ideal settings, something like busty dryad types, or rather women with leaves and vines for hair, some with bark for skin, etc. Closer to plants that can look and move like humans at a distance if possible. (12:30:10 AM) Niet: Niet then shuts down the spores to minimum power. (12:30:18 AM) Niet: And wanders in search of recruits. (12:30:39 AM) Niet: Specifically trees. (12:30:59 AM) Lian: she obviously finds a couple of those demons treefied. (12:32:22 AM) Niet: Niet PIMs them into dryads, as the manse is now set to produce, and searches for others. (12:33:14 AM) Lian: its a very large area with a number of natural trees (12:34:27 AM) Niet: Taking the dryads with her, she begins skimming the natural trees, looking for interesting fruit or any dragonblooded/other interesting types. (12:37:17 AM) Lian: she sees some odd pomagranetes (12:39:51 AM) Niet: Niet examines them with essence sight. (12:40:56 AM) Lian: (int+occult) (12:46:05 AM) Niet: Niet pockets the fruit. (12:46:10 AM) Niet: And continues searching. (12:47:12 AM) Niet: She wants to find something she could make into a doorman, to stay in the room since the traps wouldn't change it and to warn travelers about the dangers of the manse, or failing that, guide them to non-lethal traps. (12:48:44 AM) Niet: Of course, such an assignment would be tentative, but its best to plan for possible failure now than to blindly assume success with more in depth excavation. (12:49:46 AM) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (12:50:04 AM) Niet: (Conviction) (12:50:40 AM) Niet: (4 dice) (12:50:53 AM) Niet: (14) (12:50:57 AM) Niet: Hmm? (12:54:42 AM) Lian: you are looking for trees in a forest, needles in a needle stack. in a large grove of trees you find something particularly worth while.. an adamant Tree baring coconuts. (12:56:05 AM) Niet: Niet approaches the tree, examining it carefully. (12:56:23 AM) Lian: its busty and bountiful (12:56:45 AM) Niet: (It has a humanish form?) (12:57:12 AM) Niet: Niet, satisfied that the tree meets her physical requirements, examines it more thoroughly with essence sight. (12:58:23 AM) Niet: Trying to parse the origin and character of its essence. (1:01:21 AM) Lian: 3, you have no idea (1:03:04 AM) Niet: Niet focuses for a few moments, shedding her rubbery shine and making her bones more fragile, as well as changing her diet to leaves of humanoid trees, while endowing herself with telepathy. (1:03:07 AM) Niet: "Hello?" (1:03:10 AM) Niet: ~~* (1:05:53 AM) Lian: ~hello?~ (1:10:30 AM) Niet: ~I'm Niet, who are you?~ (1:15:44 AM) Niet: (Test) (1:16:33 AM) Lian: ~Sagira~ (1:17:21 AM) Niet: ~May I ask what you are?~ (1:17:35 AM) Niet: ~You seem to resonate with adamant like solars do Orichalcum, are you an Exalt?~ (1:18:32 AM) Lian: ~I don't know~ (1:19:46 AM) Niet: ~Do you remember anything?~ (1:20:16 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (1:20:28 AM) Niet: ~What?~ (1:20:45 AM) Niet: ~Where did you come from?~ (1:20:50 AM) Niet: ~When?~ (1:21:46 AM) Lian: ~Origionally? or just before here?~ (1:24:21 AM) Niet: ~Both.~ (1:25:11 AM) Niet: ~Also, would you like a more humanoid form?~ (1:27:07 AM) Lian: ~whitewall but I passed through wranglers nob on the way here.. and yes~ (1:27:21 AM) Niet: ~Any preferences?~ (1:28:19 AM) Lian: ~male.. big musculary?~ (1:28:30 AM) Niet: ~I'm sorry, that's beyond my power.~ (1:29:00 AM) Lian: ~then what can yo udo?~ (1:29:19 AM) Niet: ~Besides, while the inanimate stuff is troublesome, don't you like being so beautiful for so long?~ (1:29:52 AM) Niet: ~Surely someone's seen you before and been struck by your beauty. Wasn't that the least bit enjoyable? Wouldn't you rather keep that?~ (1:30:34 AM) Niet: ~It's best if I follow your abilities.~ (1:33:10 AM) Niet: ~What are you good at? A fighter, or perhaps a sorcerer? You're in here, where your skills in stealth and infiltration?~ (1:33:29 AM) Niet: "Come on, tell big sis where your talents lie." (1:34:18 AM) Lian: (did niet change her or no?) (1:34:26 AM) Niet: (Not yet.) (1:34:28 AM) Niet: ~~* (1:34:37 AM) Niet: (Trying to PIM to something fitting.) (1:36:17 AM) Lian: ~farming? I mean I guess I was good to get inside?~ (1:36:35 AM) Niet: ~You don't remember where your skills were?~ (1:36:46 AM) Niet: ~Did you... become what you were before you were a tree really recently?~ (1:38:01 AM) Lian: ~yeah~ (1:39:11 AM) Niet: ~I see...~ (1:40:39 AM) Niet: ~Can I check something?~ (1:41:05 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (1:41:22 AM) Niet: ~Big sis will figure out just what you're best at~ (1:42:59 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (1:46:28 AM) Lian: (your broad range towner, farming, survival, some stealth,() (1:48:08 AM) Niet: ~What would you like to learn?~ (1:48:24 AM) Niet: ~The most beautiful girls in the world are those with exceptional talents, and you could become one of them.~ (1:48:58 AM) Niet: ~So, what kind of abilities would you like to develop? Big sis will take good care of you.~ (1:49:11 AM) Lian: ~that's kind of a creepy tone~ (1:49:27 AM) Niet: Niet's voice responds with hurt. (1:51:08 AM) Niet: ~But... I just want to help you become even more beautiful. I've already taught you something, and you seem to be an exalt, so we're almost cousins. I'm trying to help you, so can't you at least trust me? Even if you won't let me be your dependable big sister yet?~ (1:51:57 AM) Lian: ~ok..~ (1:55:15 AM) Niet: "OK, Sagira, if you won't be my sister, we can be friends, and what would you want to study?" (1:55:33 AM) Niet: ~~* (1:56:25 AM) Lian: ~why can't I move first?~ (1:56:37 AM) Niet: ~You want to be beautiful right?~ (1:56:50 AM) Niet: ~A form that suits a girl is most beautiful, isn't it?~ (1:57:05 AM) Niet: ~Or would you rather I choose? (1:57:28 AM) Niet: ~And give you time to study different things and find what fits before you go trying to adventure on your own?~ (2:02:58 AM) Lian: ~sure~ (2:04:20 AM) Niet: ~And just... one last question, then you'll be able to move again. Would you rather I take you as a normal student, or would you want to consider letting me adopt you as a little sister?~ (2:05:27 AM) Lian: ~I guess its ok~ (2:06:11 AM) Niet: Niet hugs the tree, and envelops her in a comforting blanket of pink essence, which fades to leave behind a young girl. (2:06:57 AM) Niet: http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=637746 (2:09:02 AM) Lian: "um" (2:10:45 AM) Niet: "What is it?" (2:10:55 AM) Lian: "I am little" (2:11:36 AM) Niet: "Of course." (2:11:40 AM) Lian: "why?" (2:12:57 AM) Niet: "Well, you wanted to learn everything, and children are more suited to learning. So, you'll be a child until you're ready to venture out! Besides, we don't yet know your natural lifespan, so it's good to keep you young so you don't go and die of old age before you can really be beautiful." (2:14:03 AM) Lian: "But I can't do anything as a child" (2:14:43 AM) Niet: "Sure you can." (2:14:47 AM) Niet: "This is a student's body." (2:14:54 AM) Niet: "Right now you should learn." (2:15:34 AM) Niet: "If you can fight when you're that small it would be easier if you're bigger, and stealth should be easier when you're small. Convincing people is easy if you can act like a child." (2:15:46 AM) Lian: "but I can't drink, or get women (2:15:59 AM) Niet: "But, would you want to be a grown woman surrounded by children for your lessons?" (2:16:12 AM) Lian: "no..' (2:17:25 AM) Niet: "You'll be a good girl for me, right? I'll show you all sorts of ways to have fun as a little girl! I'll be the best big sister ever, OK?" (2:17:43 AM) Lian: "....but I am flat" (2:19:09 AM) Niet: "You're cute though." (2:19:27 AM) Niet: "And if you really prefer the busty type, then do good at your studies and I'll help you design your ideal body!" (2:19:41 AM) Niet: "So, the more you learn the closer you'll get to that." (2:19:45 AM) Niet: Niet ruffles her hair. (2:21:49 AM) Niet: "A beautiful woman has to be skilled." (2:21:58 AM) Niet: "Beauty without power isn't really beauty at all." (2:22:10 AM) Lian: "its not fair" (2:23:45 AM) Niet: "having a lot of assets is a useful talent, but every other girl in the world has to grow up and wait, you get to do it even quicker." (2:24:25 AM) Niet: "Beauty has to grow with time to work right." (2:24:35 AM) Lian: "but I just had it" (2:24:45 AM) Niet: "As a tree." (2:24:58 AM) Lian: "I still had it" (2:24:58 AM) Niet: "You trust your big sis, right?" (2:26:22 AM) Niet: "And there are a lot of different kinds of beautiful women." (2:26:40 AM) Niet: "How about I teach you to use your current cuteness, and help you work on how you'd want your final form to be." (2:26:53 AM) Niet: "Then you can be perfectly beautiful." (2:26:59 AM) Niet: Niet takes her out of the room. (2:27:01 AM) Lian: "its not fair" (2:28:17 AM) Niet: Niet walks back toward wherever she left Danzi's devices. (2:28:23 AM) Niet: "You can be busty, in a while." (2:28:29 AM) Niet: "Would you want to eat desert all the time?" (2:28:42 AM) Niet: "And you look wonderful now!" (2:28:59 AM) Niet: "We'll give you time to figure out what beauty means to you, then let you achieve it." (2:29:17 AM) Niet: "Of course, big sis could leave you at eight or so instead of your early teens if you'd rather that." (2:29:54 AM) Lian: much glaring (2:30:11 AM) Niet: "Ahem." (2:30:33 AM) Niet: "A good student waits patiently and studies hard for a grade, right?" (2:31:23 AM) Niet: She seems to be carrying a young girl behind her. (2:31:35 AM) Danzi: "Who you got there?" (2:32:15 AM) Lian: the little girl is pouting (2:32:32 AM) Niet: "Fine then" Niet is locked in conversation with the girl. "You can have a large chest on the weekends, but only when you do good in your studies." (2:35:41 AM) Lian: "weekend?" (2:37:31 AM) Danzi: "Niet?" (2:37:32 AM) Lian: (danzi, emerald?) (2:37:48 AM) abirkin2: (sorry, was distracted) (2:38:08 AM) Niet: "I'll give you Saturndays and Sundays to work on your own projects independently, or follow your own devices. If you're good for the other five, you can be an adult for those two, but if you're bad, you'll have to be even smaller." (2:38:41 AM) ***abirkin2 ignores the little girl, really. "Did you get my gift?" she asked Niet, in reference to the maid from earlier (2:38:52 AM) Niet: "Gift?" (2:39:03 AM) Niet: "Sunday and Moonday rather." (2:39:22 AM) abirkin2: "I sent a maid I changed your way." she told her. (2:39:31 AM) Niet: "Aww!" (2:39:37 AM) Niet: "Thanks Emy." (2:39:59 AM) Niet: "Anyway, introduce yourself." Niet gently prods the girl dressed as a student. (2:40:00 AM) ***Danzi seems to be tossing a ball back and forth between her six hands (2:40:17 AM) ***abirkin2 steps noticably AWAY from the ball and Danzi (2:40:36 AM) Niet: Niet carefully examines the ball with essence sight. (2:40:37 AM) Danzi: "Relax, I sealed away the crappy one." (2:40:54 AM) Niet: "Anyway, meet my new little sister." (2:41:03 AM) Lian: Sagira (2:41:14 AM) Niet: "Isn't she adorable!" (2:41:17 AM) Niet: Niet ruffles her hair. (2:41:24 AM) Niet: "Just look at that essence pattern." (2:41:34 AM) ***Danzi shrugs and does so (2:42:41 AM) Danzi: "What is she?" (2:44:11 AM) Niet: "I don't know." (2:44:27 AM) Niet: Niet pauses. "Sagira, I'm going to look through your memories again, OK?" (2:45:36 AM) Lian: "ok" (2:45:49 AM) Danzi: ~tell you what, you agree to show me and my coven this sea of mind later and I'll turn you at least humanoid. You'll be able to breathe underwater." (2:46:02 AM) Danzi: ((was meant to be telepathy)) (2:46:16 AM) Lian: ~ok~ (2:47:52 AM) ***Danzi sanctifies and makes another person of the Sea (2:49:25 AM) Niet: "She was an adamant tree." (2:49:42 AM) ***Danzi blinks (2:49:50 AM) Danzi: "In the genesis lab?" (2:49:52 AM) Niet: "Yes." (2:49:59 AM) Niet: "But, she was newly exalted." (2:50:03 AM) Niet: "I think." (2:50:14 AM) Niet: "An adamant palm tree with coconuts." (2:51:20 AM) Danzi: "Sonofa..." (2:53:18 AM) Niet: "Sagira doesn't know what kind of exalt she is, or what her powerset is like, so I figure we'll have her study under everyone in the circle. I can teach her the sciences and arts, you can do medicine, stealth and whatnot. Rainbow can give her combat training and Emerald can teach her business as well as the performing arts." (2:53:30 AM) Niet: "Then we'll let my cute li'l sis decide what she wants to focus on." (2:53:49 AM) Danzi: "Does your cute little sis have a caste mark?" (2:54:26 AM) Niet: Niet scans her memories for any info on what kind of exalt she is, skimming instantly through dozens of images. (2:55:04 AM) Lian: she doesn't remember anything like that (2:55:11 AM) Niet: "We can use this to figure out how her powers work and stuff." (2:55:43 AM) ***Danzi gives her a quick tutorial on flashing her anima and caste mark if she has one (3:01:10 AM) Lian: she shows something that I'd like to be able to define more fully later (3:01:21 AM) Danzi: k (3:01:34 AM) Danzi: "Well that's new" (3:02:39 AM) Danzi: "Found a lead to more Dragon-bloods not allied with the Realm." (3:05:10 AM) Danzi: "They're apparently dinking around with a Cytherian essence font. Go ahead and tell me what your connection to this Sea of Mind is." (3:06:21 AM) Lian: "We feed it and those who dwell with in it live forever" (3:06:39 AM) Lian: (brb) (3:07:28 AM) abirkin2 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (3:07:34 AM) Danzi: "Wonder how she'll react when I say I can generate a Sea of Mind," she says rather nonchalantly (3:16:44 AM) Lian: (you say that infront of her?) (3:17:22 AM) Danzi: ((Yup)) (3:17:58 AM) Lian: the woman blinks (3:18:31 AM) ***Danzi looks at the Dragon-blood curiously (3:20:35 AM) Lian: she's just completely shocked at the idea (3:21:02 AM) Danzi: "I take it I have your attention?" (3:22:01 AM) Lian: "Yes (3:22:26 AM) Danzi: "I wanna talk to your coven when we're done here." (3:22:59 AM) Lian: "Verywell" ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights